WiLD R0SE
by x rainbow NiNJA
Summary: Hanatsu is a traveling musician with a small brain and a big mouth. But, when he settles in Konoha, he finds a friend in Kakashi. Will it turn into something else? HanatsuxKakashi shounenaiyaoi R&R!


**A/N**: A yaoi fanfic featuring one of my male OC's, Hanatsu Mizuhara! I love him. He's one of my most favorite original characters. He's like a male version of me. Bwuaha.

**Warning**: This is shounen-ai/yaoi. So if you hate guy-on-guy love, don't read. : kthx. 3

XXX

"I'll be back on in thirty minutes! Have a good time and enjoy the festival."

Hanatsu Mizuhara stepped from the stage and was automatically surrounded by fan girls. But, who would blame them? Standing at a heart stopping 5'6" at the age of twenty, Hanatsu was femininely built with long platinum blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail and emerald eyes. He wore a red muscle shirt and black pants that defined his skinny legs. He was from the Shadow Village, a village of blood thirsty murderers and assassins. However, Hanatsu was nothing like the people there. He was a free spirit with a big mouth and a small brain. He was a shinobi, yes, but he was much more into music and an occasional porno flick. Despite his outlandish and wild behavior, being social and having relationships were never his forte. "Don't worry, ladies, I'm plenty enough eye candy for everyone," he laughed. When they started tugging at him, that is when he got uncomfortable. He power walked away from the crowd of women, carrying his purple and black guitar on his back. He took a deep breath and shot through the crowd, knocking over whoever and whatever was in his way. Using his body as a tool to clear everyone out of his path, he had run smack into someone that had not budged.

"What's your deal? Don't you see I'm trying to get away from a bunch of angry vaginas?"

He looked up and saw a silver haired gentleman give him a strange look. Well, he THOUGHT he was giving him a strange look. Majority of the man's face was covered with a mask. "Excuse me," he replied casually. "That's right. Excuse you, now get out of my way, man. There's a booth full of yakitori with my name on it." A blond young man dressed in orange and black popped up from behind the taller man. "Hey, who do you think you are, talking to Kakashi-Sensei like that?" Hanatsu was taken back. Who was this little shrimp trying to impress? "Don't get hoity-toity, blondie." He reached out and thumped the orange clad ninja on the forehead, startling him. "Kakashi, huh?" The masked man looked up from a novel he was holding and responded, "Hatake Kakashi. And you are?"

"Mizuhara Hanatsu. Who's the little blue eyed devil?" He asked, staring down the boy that was behind the jounin. "Uzumaki Naruto! Greatest ninja ever to grace Konoha ever," he said in a cocky tone. "Ha ha. Good one, little man. Seriously, is that the best description you could find for yourself? I bet you're a submissive little twat," Hanatsu retorted with a grin. "Who the hell are you calling little? I'm taller than you!" The copy nin placed a hand ontop of Naruto's head and sighed. "Naruto, just stop it." He did as he was told and crossed his arms, staring the Mizuhara down. Hanatsu glanced at him and stuck his tongue out tauntingly. "So, Hanatsu. I understand you came in from the Shadow Village?"

"Correct."

"How long will you be staying here?"

Hanatsu thought for a moment and shrugged. "Don't know, really. I'll leave when I feel like it. Well, I'll be seeing you gents later. I'm hungry," he brushed past Kakashi and Naruto, throwing up a peace sign. "Later." The blond Uzumaki wrinkled up his nose and frowned. "He's an asshole." Kakashi laughed to himself softly, his eyes still glued to the Make-out Paradise novel. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, well . . . I've never seen a man that short." 

XXX

"Oh, hells yeah! Keep 'em comin, granny!" Hanatsu called, gulping down yakitori after yakitori. "How do you intend to pay for all of this food?" The old woman running the booth probed, giving him the evil eye. The platinum haired male shrugged and stuffed another piece of grilled chicken into his mouth. "Put it on my tab. Hey, here's an IOU." He slapped a piece of paper on the counter. The elderly lady picked up the piece of paper, a puzzled look on her face. "This is just a gum wrapper," she hissed.

"Really? Lemme fix that." He snatched the paper away and dipped the tip of his index finger in barbecue sauce, scribbling 'IOU' on it. "Here. Now suck on that." He gave the paper back to the woman. "Pay up, or you must face my son, Senichi." A large man, two times bigger than Hanatsu, stepped from a backroom. _Damn, this old crone means business_. "Well, if you can catch me. C'mon, big one. Let's see how fast you can run after this snazzy beast, and hey . . . You can bring your old ass mom if you want." He dashed from the yakitori booth, the owner's son hot on his trail. Jumping over benches, tables, AND people, Hanatsu ran as far as his long scrawny legs could carry him. Which was not that far. Bending over to catch his breath, Hanatsu nearly vomitted. He had not done that much physical activity in months. Using his peripheral vision to look about, he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm safe. Thank the gods." He spoke way too soon. He felt a large hand grab his ponytail and give it a tug. Senichi, the son of the yakitori booth owner, held Hanatsu by his long long hair and pulled him back once more. "What the hell!" Hanatsu turned around with flying fist, nailing the large oaf in the chest with his small fist. "Want a piece of this, giant?" Senichi didn't respond. He punched him once more, attracting the attentions of passersby. "You're joking," Senichi sighed, knocking the Mizuhara back with a gentle push. "Nobody touches my beautiful body and gets away with it. Especially my hair!"

Hanatsu charged at him, and they began to wrestle. But, seriously, did Hanatsu have a chance at winning? Jumping at Senichi, Hanatsu was caught in midair by the police. "That's the thief!" He heard the old woman scream from the crowd. "You're coming with us, Mizuhara. Your father warned me about you before you arrived here in Konoha, and he was right. You ARE a trouble maker." Two guards dragged Hanatsu away, who was still squirming. "Screw you and your ugly mother, oaf!" Out the corner of his eye, he saw Kakashi and Naruto standing there in the crowd, watching him get carried away. Naruto was roaring with laughter.

_What an asshole._

**to be continued!**

A/N: Lolz. Hanatsu got PWNed by the police and that big 'ole Senichi dude. XD


End file.
